Salvation
by TheRamenNoodleGirl
Summary: Purity in love was something Sasuke could handle so when he turns to alternative measures will he break Sakura's heart? Sakura's naivete guarded her heart for a long time but will she decide that ignorance is bliss afterall? Will there be salvation?


A/N: I love the guy-bashing, ultra strong Sakura as well, but sometimes we must forget our desires to write a good story. Sakura is strong but just not at this point in the story. Any questions, please feel free to ask.

**Salvation**

Characters: Sasuke, Sakura and Karin.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Word Count: 1600

Pairings: SasuSaku, slight SasuKarin.

If she didn't know it before, she sure as hell did now. Yet, she wasn't sure that the knowledge was what she thought it would be. No, it was worse. Ignorance is bliss after all.

SasuSaku

.: Sasuke :.

Sasuke walked under the angry, gray sky of Konoha as the clouds thundered and swirled above him. His hands were thrust angrily into his pockets and he walked swiftly away from the apartment of none other than Konoha's beloved Medic, Haruno Sakura. He hated himself right now. He hated that he wanted it, he needed this release and she was willing. That made it all the more hard for him to refuse her company.

Sasuke knew that Sakura deserved better but he couldn't; he wouldn't bring himself to taint her pure, pristine skin with his hands. No. This was guilt he knew, a by product of coming to terms with the fact that his brother never really betrayed Konoha and that he was wrong in killing his aniki. His hand reached up to his already messy hair and combed through the silky, cobalt blue locks out of habit. He had caught on this habit since he had first killed and he had done it ever since whenever something plagued his mind and troubled his conscience.

.: Sakura :.

Sakura wept softly, her tears refusing to stop cascading down her cheeks as she rubbed at her eyes furiously. He had loved her didn't he? He had said so and she believed him, of course, she would. Sakura knew that she had loved him for years, _years_ of patience and love that she had held strong that she could offer him when he was back.

She ignored the banging sounds outside her door, she barely registered that one of those unruly voices she heard was Naruto's. Naruto would never forgive Sasuke even if she did because of what he had done to her. No one but Naruto knew what the long wait felt like after which Sasuke had accepted her.

She had offered herself willingly, like no other woman could ever do for him and he refused. She was so disappointed with herself, even after all the efforts she had put into her kunoichi training she still could satisfy him. No, instead that bastard ran off to his wench Karin to satisfy his sexual urges. Was she not woman enough? Did she not deserve some recognition?

Oh, she had suspected even if her heart protested strongly against it. She had seen Karin shoot her looks of triumph sometimes and her doubt grew stronger. But she never questioned Sasuke on his ex-team mate's odd behaviour. She had given him the benefit of doubt which Sasuke had shrugged off and continued his mysterious behaviour.

Her world came down on her _hard _the day Ino informed her of Sasuke's daily visits to Karin. Sakura would never admit it but she felt as if she should've expected this. Yes, she should have. Ignorance is bliss.

.: Sasuke :.

Sasuke climbed the stairs expertly having done this many times before and memorizing the place he won't to do. He went up the stairs quickly searching for a release. He reached the door he was searching for and yanked it open without waiting for someone to respond to a knock. He was impatient and wouldn't wait. He made his way to her bedroom finding her dressed in a silk negligee. He supposed it was befitting for a harlot such as her.

He grabbed her and kissed her roughly, tasting the cheap lipstick she had used. She didn't taste like his Sakura. Nothing like her, Sakura tasted of peaches and warmth, indescribable sweetness and passion. None of which he has ever experienced with Karin. So why was he here? Why did he return here every day? To his doom? He sealed the deal when he accepted her proposal one night when he was drunk and horny.

Against his better judgement he followed her to her new flat situated in a shady area in downtown Konoha and consented to sleep with her. Then the lure of strings free sex was too strong and he returned almost every night to her disgusting flat and to taste her cheap lipstick and view her whorish array of lingerie she adorned for these occasions.

He moaned as she made a bold move and tore open his clothes. Things progressed from there and proceeded to go downhill.

.: Sakura :.

She was sitting in a foetal position; hunch backed and forced herself into the corner her bed and the wall made, trying to disappear into the material. Wishing she didn't exist, at least not to witness the particular moment when she snuck into Karin's apartment with the presence of two highly skilled shinobi inside of it. Her shishou would be proud of her had she lived to her apprentice being so stealthy but so immensely disappointed to see her crawled into some random corner and crying. No, Sakura wouldn't approve of herself committing such an act of weakness, it had been years since she had cried and honestly she didn't really have any energy left to cry anymore. Her tears had run dry and no matter how much she squeezed her tear glands, no sat water came out.

So, she did what she thought was proper. She walked calmly towards the door simultaneously fixing her appearance and undid her Jutsus that had kept her friends out. Immediately a blond blur tackled her and the worry etched over his now handsome face eased a bit at seeing his friend relatively safe and sound.

A cautious Hinata made her way towards Sakura and hugged her while patting her pink mane while muttering it was okay and suddenly the elusive tears that had run dry came down in a torrential downpour upon Sakura's flushed cheeks as she held Hinata and cried…again while she cursed herself for it too.

Naruto had inquired of the matter with Ino and was ready to pummel his so-called brother into the ground for doing this to Sakura and he was sure he was with Karin right now.

.: Sasuke :.

He held her tightly as he pushed in and out of her at a prodigiously fast pace, grunting like an animal in heat. He thought of Sakura in his head and imagined Karin's unruly red mop to be Sakura's flowing cherry locks as he looked into her bespectacled eyes he imagined green eyes twinkling in glee at Naruto's childish antics. He pushed harder at that thought, with such force he would break her but Karin pushed eagerly against him wanting her climax.

.: Karin :.

Karin replied to Sasuke's brutal force by quickening the pace as much as she could, savouring the moment. She knew she couldn't have him any other way and she had to be satisfied with what she could, in fact, have. And that was this moment of passion she shared with him. She loved taunting Sakura with her triumphant looks knowing that Sakura had him in everything but body, his mind and soul was hers. Karin knew, she knew and despised that fact but she continued to torture herself.

He came into her, filling her up with his sperm, grunting "Sakura.".

Then Karin knew she had no hope at all and she too cried once he left her and walked without even a second glance at her. She stared sullenly as his retreating back and contemplated that she didn't need this after all. She would forget him because he wasn't worth the heartbreak. No, he wasn't.

She would tell him the next time he came to her that she'd had enough and the eventual breaking up of sorts wasn't to be postponed any longer. To her surprise he never returned and she never saw him unless it was at a 'safe' distance and she made sure not to look at him for more than a few seconds. She was aware that her infatuation was unhealthy so she ended it. For good.

Approximately two years later she got news of the reason why Sasuke never returned. Juugo had received a wedding invitation asking the guests to oblige them by turning up for their wedding on the 22nd of May. That day she had cried for him, she never did get over him. And she never could.

---------------------- oOo ----------------------

A/N: I left how Sakura and Sasuke got together as a mystery since otherwise this wouldn't be a one-shot and I don't really want to expand this into a multi-chaptered fic….

READ, RELISH & REVIEW

Your reviews provide the necessary motivation to keep me going!


End file.
